Not quite what it seems
by Chloes.daydream
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung aus dem Englischen! Eine simple Quidditchwette wird nach dem Spiel zu so viel mehr... Das Original findet ihr bei Independence aka Indy.


_Das Original findet ihr hier (.net/s/3068903/1/Not_Quite_What_it_Seems)._

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts. Figuren, Schauplätze etc. sind JKR und Warn. Bros. und die Idee gehört Independence aka Indy._

**Not quite what it seems**

„Halt's Maul!", rief Harry lachend und schwenkte die Flasche mit dem Feuerwhiskey so heftig, dass sie beinahe auslief. Seine Augen glänzten von dem Rausch, den ihm ein paar Gläser zu viel gebracht hatten.

Das Feuer im Kamin war so gut wie herunter gebrannt, aber die Couch auf der er saß fühlte sich noch immer warm und gemütlich an.

„Halt's Maul", wiederholte er. „Das... das war ein strategisches Manöver, sehr komplex. Es hat genau so funktioniert, wie es geplant war." Er lächelte kurz, ehe er einen weiteren Schluck aus der Flasche nahm und sie dann an den einzigen weitergab, der ihm Gesellschaft leistete. Dieser akzeptierte das Angebot bereitwillig, ebenfalls ein fröhliches Funkeln in den Augen und nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche, obwohl Harry sie fast einen halben Meter von ihm entfernt hielt.

„Oh, ach so. _Macarena_ zu tanzen und während des Quidditchspiels in das Mikrofon zu singen, war also ein geheimes Werkzeug der Gehirnwäsche um uns abzulenken?", erwiderte Terry Boot, der Kapitän der Ravenclaws. Er nahm Harry die Flasche aus der Hand und warf sie zur Seite, ehe er eine neue öffnete.

„Hat aber funktioniert, oder? Ich habe den Schnatz gefangen!", gab Harry laut kund, stand auf und machte Anstalten sich zu verbeugen. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht, fiel, landete aber glücklicherweise mit dem Rücken in der Couch, denn wäre er andersherum gefallen, hätte sein Kopf wohl Bekanntschaft mit der Tischkante gemacht. Er rappelte sich auf und brachte sich wieder in eine sitzende Position.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass es Teil deiner überwältigenden Strategie war von der Tribüne zufallen und dabei zufällig auf deinem Besen zu landen, um den Schnatz zu finden. Du hast ihn nur gesehen, während du mit deinem Besen auf die Erde zugestürzt bist", gab Terry zurück.

Die beiden Sechstklässler waren einen Moment still. Harry wusste sowieso nicht, was er hätte sagen sollen. Er sah sich im Raum der Wünsche um und wog noch immer ab, welche Fähigkeiten er besaß. Er konnte sich nicht verändern, wenn man sich darin befand, wie es schien und wenn du etwas wolltest, dann musstest du es klar machen, bevor du den Raum betreten würdest.

Die beiden Jungs waren sicher gegangen, dass eine Menge Alkohol da sein würde. Plötzlich musste Harry an seine Freunde im Gemeinschaftsraum denken. Bemerkten sie überhaupt, dass er nicht auf der Siegesfeier der Gryffindors anwesend war?

„Denkst du, die Party in meinem Gemeinschaftraum ist inzwischen vorbei?", fragte Harry schließlich und riss die Feuerwhiskeyflasche an sich, während Terry in den Kamin starrte. Das Spiel war brillant gewesen. Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw war eigentlich für gewöhnlich ziemlich gut. Es war fast wie Slytherin gegen Gryffindor, nur mit weniger Tricks und weniger Attentaten. Dennoch war dieses Spiel noch unterhaltsamer gewesen als die anderen. Die beiden waren sich in der Nacht zuvor in der Bibliothek begegnet und hatten begonnen, über das Quidditchspielen zu reden.

„_Weißt du, ich hab' mich immer gefragt, wer damals im dritten Jahr dieses Quidditchspiel gegen Hufflepuff gewonnen hätte, wenn nicht die Dementoren dazwischen gekommen wären." _

„_Mphf. Ich natürlich", erwiderte Harry und Terry lachte. _

„_Wirklich? Du bist ganz schön von dir überzeugt, oder?", fragte Terry provozierend, was Harry zu einem Kopfschütteln veranlasste. _

„_Nicht wirklich. Ich bin eigentlich die meiste Zeit ziemlich unsicher. Aber Quidditch... naja, Quidditch ist das einzige, worin ich mir immer sicher sein werde, gut zu sein", antwortete er. Terry hob eine Augenbraue._

„_Sicher genug, um eine kleine Wette zu wagen?", fragte er. Harry grinste und lehnte sich vor. _

„_Ich höre", meinte er._

„_Ich wette, dass ich dir morgen in den Arsch treten werde! Und wenn ich es schaffe, dann musst du tun, was auch immer ich von dir verlange nach dem Spiel", sagte er. Harry hätte fast mit den Augen gerollt._

„_Ernsthaft? Das ist alles? Mach es wenigstens ein bisschen schwieriger. Ich könnte dich selbst dann noch im Quidditch schlagen, wenn ich total besoffen wäre." _

„_Also gut", sagte Terry._

„_Was?", fragte Harry, unsicher, was gerade eben passiert war. _

„_Du wirst dich morgen vor dem Spiel zulaufen lassen, bis du „total besoffen" bist. Und dann werden wir sehen, wie großartig du im Quidditch bist", schlug Terry vor. Harry lehnte sich zurück, ehe er die Hand ausstreckte.  
_

„_Deal." _

Sie hatten sich also vor dem Spiel im Raum der Wünsche getroffen, weil Terry sicher gehen wollte, dass Harry sich ordentlich betrank und nicht schummeln konnte, dann waren sie zusammen zum Spielfeld gelaufen.

Man wusste gar nicht, dass Harry so lustig war, wenn er getrunken hatte. Den größten Teil des Spieles über Harrys Posen gelacht. Dieser war herum geflogen wie von einer Tarantel gebissen, hatte Tricks und Loopings gezeigt um die Leute zum Lachen zu bringen. Dabei war der Unfall mit dem Muggel-Macarena-Lied nur einer von vielen gewesen. Eigentlich hatte es damit angefangen, dass er Madam Hooch gefragt hatte, ob das Spiel nicht nackt ausgetragen werden konnte. Aufgrund der negativen Antwort, kehrte er dann zu seinem Team zurück und besprach das Spiel.

„Also, Team! Als euer Kapitän, folglich als Sexgott dieses Universums, sage ich euch, dass wir das hier lang, hart und tief machen werden! Und jetzt, auf in den Kampf, nackt wie die Kelten!"

Er hatte ebenso versucht mit seinem Team über Madonna-Liedtexte zu kommunzieren. Es war unnötig zu erwähnen, dass niemand verstanden hatte, was er meinte. Zu den Dingen, die Harry mit den Torstangen tat, lassen sich nur zwei Worte sagen: Table Dance.

Terry war sich beinahe nicht sicher, ob irgendjemand wusste, dass er betrunken war. Harry sah aus wie ein junger Witzbold, der gute Laune hatte – besonders jetzt, nachdem Voldemort keine Bedrohung mehr war.

Terry schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf, als er bemerkte, dass er noch nicht auf Harrys Frage geantwortet hatte. Er sah auf seine Uhr.

„Ich würde mal sagen, die Party wird noch mindestens eine Stunde gehen", erwiderte Terry. Der andere Junge nickte. Harry schien vom Feuer hypnotisiert zu sein, das im Kamin langsam erstarb. Er sah es an, während er einen weiteren Schluck aus der Feuerwhiskey Flasche nahm. Harry konnte ziemlich viel vertragen. Nach dem Spiel am Nachmittag hatte Terry ihm gesagt, dass sie sich um sieben Uhr im Raum der Wünsche treffen würden. Es war noch nicht Mitternacht, und sie hatten erst um Zehn angefangen zu trinken, weil Harry sich nicht hatte zulaufen lassen wollen, wenn er noch vom Spiel betrunken war. Sobald er wieder einigermaßen nüchtern gewesen war, hatten sie weiter gemacht.

Und so hatten sie Stunden verbracht, über alles und nichts redend, über ernsthafte Beziehungen und ihre liebsten Geschmäcker bei Bertie Botts Bohnen. Sie trugen beide nur schlichte Kleidung, im Prinzip das gleiche: Trainingshosen und T-Shirts. Plötzlich legte Harry den Kopf schief und sah Terry an.

„Warum hast du eigentlich mit mir gewettet?", fragte Harry. Er bemerkte, dass er bisher nie nach dem Warum gefragt hatte. Aber jetzt wollte er wissen, was Terry damit beabsichtigt hatte. Terry rutschte ein bisschen hin und her und wich Harrys Augen dabei aus.

„Was?", murmelte Harry. „Hast du gedacht, du könntest mich besiegen, wenn du mich außer Gefecht gesetzt hast?" Er nuschelte ein bisschen. Er war betrunkener als Terry, auch, nachdem sein ursprünglicher Rausch sich wieder verloren hatte. Tatsächlich schien Terry eigentlich überhaupt nicht betrunken zu sein.

„Nein", kam es von Terry leise. Harry grinste.

„Natürlich... Du kannst mich überhaupt nicht besiegen, ist ja heute bewiesen worden!" Harry lachte. Terry warf ihm im Scherz einen zornigen Blick zu, aber Harry erschauerte trotzdem. Er wurde in die Schulter geboxt, er schlug zurück und nach kurzer Zeit rangen sie auf der Couch miteinander. Als sie auf den Boden fielen, lachten sie beide auf und setzten ihren Kampf um die Oberhand fort.

Terry war aber zweifellos der Stärkere und saß letztendlich auf Harry, der von seinem Gewicht am Boden gehalten wurde. Außerdem spielte dabei auch die Tatsache, dass Harry eindeutig betrunkener als Terry war, eine Rolle.

Sie verharrten einen Moment in dieser Position und versuchten wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Im Raum war es still, bis auf das leise Keuchen der beiden Jungen.

„Besiegt", flüsterte Terry. Dann erschien ein anderer Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Harry starrte ihn neugierig an, nicht in der Lage zu sagen, was in Terrys Kopf vorging. Alles was er wusste war, dass sie immer noch auf dem Boden lagen und dass Terry ihn noch immer nach unten drückte. Harry bewegte sich etwas unangenehm berührt zur Seite, weil es nicht so schien, als hätte Terry in nächster Zeit vor aufzustehen.

„Äh", sagte Harry. „Terry, könntest du, ähm, könntest du jetzt von mir runter gehen?" Sein Gesicht war hochrot, ob vor Atemlosigkeit, zu viel Alkohol oder Scham wusste er nicht. Terry bewegte sich nicht. Er lehnte sich lediglich ein bisschen weiter nach unten, bis sich ihre Münder fast berührten. Harry fühlte Terrys Atem seine Lippen berühren, verlockend.

Harry hatte niemals zuvor einen Jungen geküsst. Er hatte ja nicht einmal ein Mädchen geküsst. Hier bot sich die perfekte Möglichkeit. Jeder experimentierte, oder? Natürlich, Harry wusste, dass er nicht schwul war. Er mochte Frauen_ sehr_ gern. Aber ein Kuss, nur zum Ausprobieren, war erlaubt. Es würde nicht bedeuten. Ein kleiner Kuss tat ja niemandem weh, oder?

Doch, das tat er.

Aber als Terry die Distanz zwischen ihnen überwandt, drehte sich Harry nicht weg. Er erstarrte für einige Sekunden, ehe er begann den Kuss zögernd erwiderte. Terrys Lippen waren weich, einladend und bald merkte Harry, wie er die Augen schloss und seinen Mund öffnete. Ihre heißen Münder fanden wie von selbst zusammen und keiner der Jungen wusste, wem welche Zunge gehörte. In Harrys Kopf herrschte ein einziges Chaos, alles an was er denken konnte, waren die Lippen, die sich auf seine pressten.

Viele Minuten später lösten sie sich voneinander.

„Wow", murmelte Harry, die Lippen geschwollen und die Augen noch immer geschlossen. Terry presste seine Stirn gegen Harrys.

„Ja", wisperte Terry langgezogen, ebenso überwältigt. „Ich habe sehr lange darauf gewartet, das zu tun." Harry öffnete die Augen bei diesen Worten.

„Was?", fragte er. Harry und Terry kannten einander kaum. Sie hatten erst kürzlich das erste Mal wirklich miteinander gesprochen und vorher nie miteinander _abgehangen_, wie man es mit Freunden tat. Terrys Lider hoben sich ebenfalls und blaue Augen trafen auf Harrys.

„Ja, ich wollte dich schon ziemlich lange küssen. Ich habe dich beobachtet, dich begehrt... Und jetzt kann ich dich haben", flüsterte er mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen. Harry konnte nicht anders, als dieser Aussage besorgt abzuwiegen. Terry wollte ihn „haben"? Was bedeutete das? Wie lange hatte er Harry beobachtet? Ein leises Gefühl von Panik schlich sich in sein Herz.

„Nein, sorry, Terry, ich meine... Schau, das war nur ein Kuss. Es... es hat nichts bedeutet", sasgte Harry. „Ich mag dich. Als Freund, aber ich mag keine Männer. Nicht auf diese Weise. Ich denke, ich habe ein bisschen zu viel Whiskey getrunken." Es war ihm peinlich, dass seine Stimme nur ein leises Wispern war.

„Eigentlich denke ich, dass du gerade genug getrunken hast", erwiderte Terry, bevor er sich nach vorn lehnte und Harry erneut küsste. Harrys Augen wurden groß, als sein Mund erneut geplündert wurde.

„Hör auf. Ich glaube, wir sollten aufstehen", sagte Harry, seine Worte waren noch immer etwas undeutlich akzentuiert, aber seine Aussage klang weit sicherer als zuvor. Als Terry nicht darauf reagierte, versuchte Harry sich zu bewegen.  
„Ernsthaft jetzt, geh bitte von mir runter." Terry schüttelte den Kopf. Der Blick, den er Harry zuwarf, ließ dessen Herz laut schlagen, als er realisierte, dass er hier in etwas hineingeraten war, aus dem er vielleicht nicht mehr herauskam.

„Nicht jetzt, nicht, nachdem ich dich genau da habe, wo ich dich will. Wir wissen beide, dass du zu betrunken bist, um dich zu wehren, ganz zu Schweigen davon, weg zu laufen", flüsterte er in einem Tonfall, der Harry schaudern ließ. „Jetzt werde ich bekommen, was ich will." Eine seiner Hände glitt über Harrys Hüfte. Er schluckte und begann, sich zu wehren.

„Terry, du machst mir Angst", sagte Harry panisch. „Geh runter!"

„Um nichts in der Welt", wisperte der größere Junge, bevor er seine Lippen auf Harrys drückte und dessen Schultern mit den Händen zu Boden drückte. Harry gab ein leises, wimmerndes Geräusch von sich und drückte seine Fäuste in Terrys Brust. Er begann, auf den Jungen über ihn einzuschlagen, seine Schreie gedämpft durch Terrys Mund.  
Terry ließ sein Gewicht auf Harry fallen, so dass seine Brust über der des Kleineren lag und dessen Hände dort effektiv festhielt.

Nachdem Harrys Hände sich nicht mehr gegen ihn wehren konnte, ließ er dessen Schultern los und begann mit den Händen über Harrys Körper zu schweifen.

Harry war in heller Panik und versuchte seine Beine zu bewegen, die Terry zwischen seinen eigenen eingeklemmt hatte. Er hob den Kopf und versuchte, seinen Mund zur Seite zu drehen, wobei er fest zubiss und glücklicherweise Terrys Unterlippe traf. Terry erhob sich ein Stück und starrte ihn zornig an, ehe er Harry ins Gesicht schlug. Es tat weh, aber wenigstens waren jetzt seine Hände frei. Erneut begann er auf Terrys Brust einzuschlagen, so fest es sein betrunkener Zustand zuließ.

Irgendwo in sich fand er eine ungekannte Kraftreserve, die ihn nach oben schnellen und tatsächlich den braunhaarigen Jungen von sich werfen ließ. Harry stand auf und machte Anstalten los zu rennen, egal in welche Richtung, Hauptsache er brachte Raum zwischen sich und diesen wahnsinnigen Quidditchspieler. Terry, der der Nüchterne der beiden war, fing Harry schnell wieder ein, ehe der auch nur noch ein paar Schritte hatte machen können. Er griff nach Harrys Hüfte, was dessen Magen sich umdrehen ließ, als sich etwas Hartes gegen seinen Hintern drückte.

Harry warf sich von einer Seite zur Anderen und trommelte mit den Fäusten auf die Hände seines Angreifers ein. Sie hielten Harry jedoch in so festem Griff, dass es sicherlich blaue Flecken geben würde. Als er erkannte, dass er das nicht ändern konnte und Terry nun seinen Nacken küsste, machte er einen weiteren verzweifelten Versuch. Er warf seine Füße in die Luft und sein Gewicht zur Seite. Damit hatte er letztendlich Erfolg. Er fiel zur Seite hin auf einen kleinen Tisch, der im Raum stand und zerschlug ihn. Die beiden lagen in den Splittern und Harry begann augenblicklich zu versuchen weg zu kriechen. Auf Händen und Knien schleppte er sich vorwärts, von Seite zu Seite, aber die Tür schien ebenfalls die Seiten zu wechseln und in gleicher Entfernung zu bleiben. Dann fühlte er seinen Körper auf den Boden aufprallen und fragte sich vage, ob er gefallen war. Ein kurzer Blick über die Schulter sagte ihm, dass Terry ihn in die Finger gekriegt hatte.

Er wurde zurückgezerrt, während ihm Tränen über das Gesicht strömten, als er sich am Teppich festklammern wollte. Seine Knöchel wurden für einen Moment losgelassen, doch dann spürte er die Hände auf seinen Hüften. Terry zog ihn an seinen Hosen zu sich. Zu seinem Horror fühlte er, wie ihm der Stoff von den Beinen glitt. Plötzlich hatte er eine Idee. Er winkelte seine Beine an, so dass die Hose von seinen Hüften rutschte und rannte los, sobald es nichts mehr gab, was ihn festhielt.

In jeder anderen Situation hätte er es lustig gefunden, in T-Shirt und Boxershorts auf die Tür zu zu rennen. Er hatte sie gerade erreicht, als ein schwerer Körper sich gegen ihn warf und ihn gegen den rettenden Ausgang presste.

Er war sich sicher, dass sein Genick gleich brechen würde und es fühlte sich an, als würde mindestens eine seiner Rippen es ihm gleich tun.

Terry war direkt vor ihm, glitt mit den Händen über seinen Körper und tastete daran entlang. Harry weinte nur umso mehr. Eine von Terrys Händen griff um Harrys Oberkörper herum, blieb auf seiner Brust liegen und riss dann sein T-Shirt entzwei.

„Ich liebe dich", wisperte Terry dem Objekt seiner Begierde zu, ehe er ihn herumwirbelte, so dass sie sich nun Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber standen.

„Bitte, tu das nicht... ich werde es niemandem erzählen... Bitte, ich schwöre...", flehte Harry, seine Stimme zitterte und Tränen erschwerten ihm die Sicht, als er bemerkte, dass er auch seine Brille irgendwann während des Kampfes verloren hatte. Terry lehnte sich vor und platzierte Küsse auf Harrys Lippen, bevor er mit dem Mund zu Harrys Ohr wanderte.

„Ich will dich schreien hören."

Harrys Atem setzte aus. Er spürte nichts, als Terry ihn von der Tür wegriss und zu Boden zerrte. Harry versuchte nicht einmal, sich zu verteidigen. Terry schrie ihn an und trat ihm einige Male in die Seite, wobei er einmal mehr sein Gesicht traf.

Voller Schrammen und Blut, fühlte er wie Terry sich über ihn beugte und ihm am Haar hochzog.  
Er wurde auf die Couch geworfen, die vorher von seinem Körper gewärmt worden war und sich jetzt so kalt und hart anfühlte.

Jetzt, wo er nur mit Boxershorts und übersät von Prellungen und blutigen Mustern auf der Couch lag, sah er Terry auf sich zukommen. Er flehte noch immer um Gnade, flüsterte Versprechen und Bitten. Aber als Terry auf die Couch kletterte, erschien es ihm, als könne sein Verstand nicht weiter funktionieren. Er wurde von Händen auf den Rücken gepresst, ein Knie drückte seine Beine auseinander und dann fühlte es sich an, als ob er in zwei Teile gespalten würde – und als ob es in ihm brennen würde. Er war sich sicher, dass er geschrien hatte, sich heiser geschrien hatte, so wie seine Stimme später klang, aber er erinnerte sich an nichts aus an die blauen Augen, die sich in seine brannten, an das Stöhnen des Jungen über ihm, den Schmerz... und dass sein Name gestöhnt wurde.

Und dann stieß Terry ein letztes Mal in ihn, schrie Harrys Namen heraus und küsste seine Lippen. Er flüsterte „Ich liebe dich", ein weiteres Mal, ehe er sich anzog und den Raum verließ.

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er so da lag, zitternd, starr an die Decke blickend. Er erinnerte sich ungenau daran, dass er sich armseligerweise die Boxershorts hochgezogen hatte und dann auf die Couch gefallen war, eine Decke über sich. Er lag auf dem Bauch, aus unzähligen Wunden blutend – Überall Blut und Sperma, auch in seinen Shorts. Die Dunkelheit fiel über ihn, mit dem morbiden Gedanken, dass niemand wusste wo er war, mit wem er fort war und dass ihn wohl niemand vermissen würde, bis er am Montag nicht zum Unterricht kam.

Das Feuer im Kamin erlosch schließlich, das schwindende Licht ließ Harry unter seiner dünnen Decke zitternd zurück.

_Sonntagabend_

Hermine Granger war nicht verwundert. Harry war noch immer nicht zum Gryffindorturm zurückgekehrt und es war bereits Sonntagabend, mehr als 24 Stunden waren seit dem Spiel vergangen.  
Am nächsten Tag würde wieder Unterricht und Hermine vermutete, dass er mit einem Mädchen weggegangen war, um den Sieg zu feiern.

Schließlich kletterte sie von der Couch, zog Ron mit sich und begann das Schloss nach Harry abzusuchen.

Nach einigen Stunden erfolgsloser Suche, hielt Hermine inne. Sich innerlich die Hand vor den Kopf schlagend, machte sie kehrt und steuerte den Raum der Wünsche an. Sie lief daran vorbei und wünschte sich, Harry zu finden. Als die Tür erschien, schlüpfte sie mit Ron hindurch. Ron grinste, als Hermine mit den Augen rollte. Der Raum war leer, abgesehen von einer Couch, einem zerbrochenen Tisch und Harry, der unter einer Decke auf dem Boden lag, umgeben von Whiskyflaschen. Alles was sie von ihm sehen konnten war ein Arm, der unter der Decke hervorschaute, aber Harrys Brille lag auf dem Boden.

„Harry sollte es besser wissen, als sich allein zu betrinken, vor allem, wenn niemand weiß, wo er ist!", grummelte Hermine zu niemand bestimmten. Sie traten an ihren Freund heran und zogen die Decke weg, was sie beide vor Schreck die Luft einziehen ließ. Harry lag da, nur in Boxershorts und einem zerrissenen T-Shirt, bedeckt von Wunden, Schnitten und Blut. Genug davon, um einem schlecht zu machen. Einen Moment lang starrten sie ihn voller Horror an und waren unglaublich erleichtert, als sie ihn flach atmen sahen, ehe sie bemerkten, wie angstrengt der Atem kam und wie sehr Harry zitterte. Ron drehte sich herum und rannte aus dem Raum.

„Professor Dumbledore! Madam Pomfrey!", schrie er. „Verdammte scheiße, Professor Snape! Irgendwer! Hilfe!"

***

Harry erwachte aus seinem Schlaf im Krankenflügel. Es war totenstill. Er setzte sich auf und blickte sich um. Es war eine Weile her, seit er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war, aber der Raum erschien ihm lächerlich weiß. Mehr als gewöhnlich. Die Laken fühlten sich steif und kalt an, als er sie zur Seite schob. Er machte einen zögernden Schritt, in der Erwartung, dass Madam Pomfrey ihm wie üblich dazwischen kommen und ihn ins Bett zurück schicken würde. Als niemand kam, machte er eine neugierige Pause.

„Hallo?", rief er. Niemand antwortete ihm. Er sah seine Brille auf dem Nachttisch liegen und sezte sie auf. Das war verrückt. Madam Pomfrey wuselte immer herum. Harry lief ein bisschen hin und her, auf der Suche nach irgendjemandem. Er streckte den Kopf um die Ecke, aber da war niemand und nach der vollkommenen Stille um ihn herum zu urteilen, schien es, als sei nicht einmal jemand in der Schule. Er kehrte zu seinem Bett zurück und sah, dass da eine einzelne Karte stand. Eine, die nicht da gewesen war, als er aufgewacht war.

Er nahm sie vorsichtig in die Hand. Die Karte war komplett weiß, weder auf der Vorder- noch auf der Rückseite stand etwas geschrieben. Harry öffnete sie und innen waren drei Worte, die Harrys Blut gefrieren ließen.

„_I liebe dich."_

Harry sah sich panisch um, als ob Terry sich irgendwo verstecken würde. Er drehte sich ein paar Mal um sich selbst, er bückte sich sogar und blickte unter sein Bett. Es erleichterte ihn zu sehen, dass niemand da war. Harry schob die Karte in die Schublade, um sie nicht ansehen zu müssen. Er atmete auf, drehte sich herum – und fand sich nur ein paar Zentimeter von Terrys Gesicht entfernt wieder. Er schrie, stieß gegen den Nachttisch und schrie um Hilfe.

„Er ist hier! Hilf mir, Hilfe! So hilf mir doch jemand!"

Madam Pomfrey rief Ron zu sich, um Harry auf dem Bett halten zu können. Er war schreiend und zuckend aus einem Alptraum erwacht.

„Er ist hier! Er ist hier, bitte, helft mir!"

Hermine fühlte, wie ihr Tränen über die Wangen rannen, als sie versuchte, Harry zu beruhigen, ihm zu erklären, dass niemand hier war, dass niemand ihm weh tun würde.

Sie schnaufte frustriert und wütend auf den Menschen, der Harry das angetan hatte. Es war das dritte Mal, dass er einen so vernichtenden Alptraum hatte, über den Mann, der ihn verletzt hatte. Es schien, als ob ihn Harry überall in seinen Träumen sah. Selbst in der kurzen Zeit, in der er erwachte und fähig war, mit ihnen zu sprechen, blickte er sich um, als ob der Mann im nächsten Moment hinter den Vorhängen hervor springen würde.

Hermine war wild vor Wut, sie würde auf jede erdenkliche Weise helfen, diesen Mann zu finden, wenn sie sie ließen. Dieser Mensch schuldete jedem innerhalb dieses Raumes eine ganze Menge.

Er hatte Harry Angst eingepflanzt, für den Rest seines Lebens – er würde immer paranoid sein, niemals in der Lage, das Gefühl abzuschütteln, dass ihm jemand folgte.

Er würde niemals mehr derselbe sein.

**Fin.**


End file.
